


Good Boy

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Breast Sucking, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom Abigail, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sensual Play, Sub Will, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will wakes up bound and at Abigail's mercy, he soon realizes she's not the sweet, innocent girl he painted her out to be. Strong sexual content warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anon post I saw on Tumblr, saying how hot it'd be if Will was at Abigail's mercy. I didn't originally want to break this into two parts, but I thought it was getting a little long. If you have any requests on Abigail's continuous tease (poor Will), I'm more than happy to hear and consider them, because I only have a couple more things in mind. I've never really written dom/sub before, so this is new for me. Anyway, I'm sure there are a million fics out there called "Good Boy," but I didn't see any in the Will/Abigail tag, so there ya go. Anti-creativity prevailed.

When Will finally awoke, his head was throbbing and a dull, painful sensation kept flaring up behind his left eye. He vaguely remembered being in Hannibal’s kitchen… Abigail had been the only one home, so she’d offered him a drink, and then… _What?_ What had happened?

Groaning, Will shifted and opened his eyes, only to jerk in alarm when he realized he couldn’t see. There was a thick, black neckerchief wrapped around his head, blocking off his vision and leaving him without any sense of clarity.

“Hello?” he croaked, his voice quivering. “A-Abigail? Are you…are you in here?”

“Hi, Will. I’m glad you’re finally awake.” He jerked to attention, stunned when he felt her hot breath on his ear. Her hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest, lightly rubbing until his nipples hardened beneath her touch. Swallowing sharply, he then felt a draft and realized he wasn’t…

“Abigail, where are my pants?”

He heard her snort, amused.

Embarrassed, Will’s cheeks burned as he shifted in his seat, now fully aware that he was naked from the waist down. Behind him, his arms were secured with what felt like rope to the slats of the chair. “Why are you doing this?” he weakly asked.

“You wouldn’t come see me when I asked, so I had to find another way to get your attention.” Will could hear Abigail circling him now, her footsteps stopping once she was directly in front of him. “Are you finally ready to pay attention to me?”

Will swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing low in his throat. “Abby, I…I just…I don’t understand why… Uh…” Trailing off, he jerked back in shock when she leaned over him, tickling his neck with her long, dark hair. He felt her breath hot and moist against his throat, then her tongue darted out and licked the salt from his skin. Flexing his bound hands, he squirmed and tried to move his bare hips away from her. Abigail responded by straddling his lap, her lips burning feverishly along his neck as she moaned against his skin. Being temporarily blind, Will found that all of his senses were heightened. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and his breath hitched, his toes curling as he felt her hips nudge into his. The more she bucked her lower body, the more his cock began to rise, the blood rushing straight to his groin and causing it to be teased into awareness. Breath growing shallow, Will arched his back and gave a helpless little groan, his head tilting back as he desperately vaulted his bare hips into her clothed ones. The lace of her panties dug into his skin, giving the tantalizing friction he so sorely needed. When she ground against him just right, he jerked and felt himself spurt wetly onto her stomach. Will hadn’t meant to come so prematurely, but she’d excited him beyond his control. He thought he heard her laugh.

Pausing her metronome-like undulations, Abigail reached behind him toward his bound wrists. Her lips brushed against his ear as she moved, her small breasts pressing into him as she made a soft, breathy little noise. Will shuddered. Suddenly, he felt the give of his left restraint and his hand was free. Abigail paused to guide him, now urging his hand against her come-splattered stomach. His fingers were forced to smear through his semen, then she lifted his hand up to her mouth. Will lurched, stunned when Abigail’s tongue wrapped around his finger, hungry little moans catching in her throat as she devoured his essence with several brisk, tantalizing swipes of her tongue. Shuddering, Will was tempted to touch her with his newly freed hand, but decided to remain still out of fear of her stopping. It sickened him that he no longer _wanted_ her to stop – that he now needed her touch and _needed_ this torment.

“Abby,” Will choked out, “Abby, _please…”_

He felt her cup his cheek, then her lips were suddenly on his, soft and warm before her tongue slipped into his mouth. Groaning into the kiss, he parted his lips and allowed her to drink him in more fully, his free hand clawing at the air as she restrained his wrist within her grasp. As Abigail angled her face more roughly into his, she lowered his arm until he was forced to cup her breast. He froze, startled by the feel of her erect nipple pressing greedily into his palm. Still accepting her eager kisses, he groaned low in his throat and slid his thumb over the hardened bud, circling her nipple in a slow, meditative caress. Abigail whined in response, her hips jerking into his as she urged his hand more strongly against her breast.

Will drew back with a hiss. “Please,” he begged, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears, “let…l-let me touch you…”

“No,” Abigail fired back. “Let _me_ touch _you.”_

Confused, Will felt her lips on his neck, and then her nimble fingers made quick work of removing his shirt. He shivered once his torso was bared to the cool air, his eyes fluttering as Abigail burned a trail of kisses from his throat to his chest. Continuing her exploration, she paused every so often to lick and nip his shivering skin.

When Abigail’s lips reached his navel, Will tensed and felt her warm breath on his cock.

“Abby,” he choked, “Abby, wait…”

“Can’t,” she whispered back, then opened her wet mouth around him. His hips shifted, and he suddenly found himself writhing from her touch, breath sharp and chest heaving. His free hand knotted in her hair, assisting in Abigail’s descent as she slid him deeper into her mouth. Her tongue made several long, deliberate strokes around his shaft, swirling and teasing as she traced patterns on his sensitive skin. Wriggling out of her panties, Abigail’s teeth scraped just right and he cried out, only to have her suddenly withdraw.

“W-what…? Why did…why did you stop?” he rasped, only to lurch when she pulled his hair.

“You’re only allowed to come when _I_ say so. Got it?”

Bewildered, he nodded quickly, mouth dry as he trembled.

To his surprise, her fingers released his hair and began untying the blindfold, now allowing the fabric to slide away from his bleary eyes. What he saw made him gasp. Abigail’s trim, slender waist was in his direct line of vision, and the sight of her unabashed nudity instilled him with more carnal hunger than before. He wanted to suck her tits…to bury his face between her warm, sticky thighs and taste what she was so cruelly denying him.

“I want you to look at me,” Abigail whispered, now lifting a leg and straddling him. Though she was still standing, Will knew that if he were to reach out, he could slide a hand between her legs and take what he wanted.

Instead, he did as he was told and lifted his eyes, melting into her touch when she cupped his cheek.

Abigail smiled. She prided in the fact that Will could always keep her gaze – Hannibal had once told her he had trouble with eye contact, so she damn well wanted his eyes on her when she fucked him.

“Don’t look away from me,” she warned, only to ease herself onto the stiff bar of his erection. Will jolted at the feeling, gritting his teeth as she began to slide across the length of him, drenching his cock with her juices. And despite the urge to toss his head back and grind into her warm, eager cunt, he shuddered and kept his eyes focused on hers – a stark blue on blue.

“Good boy,” Abigail purred, now pressing her forehead to his. “Do you wanna fuck me?”

Will swallowed, far too ashamed to voice his needs.

This, of course, wasn’t good enough for Abigail. _“Do_ you want to _fuck_ me?” she hissed, now torturously halting the movement of her hips.

Desperate for the continuous friction, Will made a choking noise and nodded, practically feverish as he rasped, “Yes! I…I want to fuck you…”

Smug, Abigail wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed against his tip, undulating for good measure. The head of his cock slipped into her warm sheath and he groaned, feeling her lips come to his neck. Nipping and sucking at his skin, she rolled her hips and coerced more of him into her warm, wet heat, his cock throbbing as he yearned for release.

Unfortunately, Abigail seemed to sense this. Raising her gaze to his, she cruelly bit out, “You’re not allowed to come until _I_ say so. Remember?”

Will nodded weakly, panting as she gave him a condescending peck on the lips. “Good boy,” she cooed. It was clear she enjoyed demeaning him with the dog metaphor.

Now untying Will’s final restraint, Abigail placed his hands on her hips and commanded, “I want you to touch me.”

Gliding his fingers along her svelte skin, Will cupped her breasts and obeyed her request, eagerly pinching and tweaking her taut nipples. He lowered his mouth to her bosom and sucked a hardened bud into his mouth, now working his tongue in brisk, furious strokes over the erect protrusion. His behavior was rewarded with a small gasp. Tugging at his curls, Abigail yelped and impaled herself on his cock, forcing him in so deep that he felt himself bump her cervix. He jerked back, mouth open in a silent cry.

Now hovering her mouth over his, Abigail released a breathy little moan and rolled her hips, causing his eyes to roll back while she writhed in his lap.

“Look at me,” she commanded, reminding him of his obligation.

Will’s gaze met with Abigail’s and he began to make several soft, animalistic little grunts as she bounced on his cock. The sensation felt so good that it was beginning to become painful…

Squeezing his eyes shut, he gave a throaty cry when he bucked inside her just right, his scalp stinging when he felt her give another rough yank on his hair.

“I said _look_ at me!”

Obeying, Will shuddered all over from the torturous orgasm denial, his cock aching for release as she continued to slide her warm, eager cunt up and down the length of him.

And then suddenly, she stopped.

Rising off his lap, Abigail moved away from him and went to lean against the wall, smirking when she saw the panicked, desperate sheen in Will’s wide blue eyes. “What’s the matter?” she mocked. “Didn’t I leave you satisfied?” Her eyes then drifted down to his straining, painfully obvious affliction. “If you want to come – and I mean _really_ come hard, you need to continue doing whatever I say.”

Will trembled. “O…okay.”

“What was that?”

 _“Yes!_   Ok! I want to!” Humiliated, he glanced down at his legs and was relieved to find there were no additional restraints keeping him in place. He had no idea that Abigail had this strong need for dominance, but whatever she needed he would give – wasn’t that the vow he’d made as her guardian?

“Ok, fine,” he heard Abigail slyly say, “let’s continue.”


	2. Coming Undone

This was inappropriate. This was _not_ how Will should be “taking care of” Abigail, and yet here he was, naked and at her mercy.

“Come here.”

Will faltered, eyeing Abigail with unease. Perhaps he could finally pull himself together and just leave? Maybe?

“Come. _Here,”_ Abigail viciously bit out.

…Or perhaps not.

Will trembled and rose off the chair, nearly teetering as he took an unsteady step forward. His arousal coupled with anxiety was making it difficult to breathe.

When he was finally standing in front of her, Abigail instructed, “Get on your knees.”

Will stared at her, then slowly sank down to the floor. His eyes were dusky and heavy-lidded as he watched her lean back against the wall. Never taking her eyes off him, she bit her lip and slid a hand down between her legs, a soft, breathy moan catching in her throat as she began to work her fingers inside her heat. Will watched her hips rock into her hand and roll back and forth, the movements almost hypnotic as her juices began to lubricate her actions.

“Will,” she beckoned, now reaching up to pinch a hardened nipple. “Will, come here…”

Trembling, he crawled in closer until Abigail paused and lifted a leg, surprising him when she hooked him over the shoulder and pulled him forward. The action caused his face to hover directly over her aching point.

“I think you know what to do,” she purred, arching her hips and giving a meaningful tug on his hair. When Will just continued to gawk at her, Abigail gave a frustrated grunt and yanked more forcefully, a hiss catching in his throat as his scalp prickled with pain.

Finally, he grasped her waist and lowered his mouth to her left thigh, his body trembling and thrumming with desire as he licked the stickiness from her skin. As his tongue slid upward, he heard her give a soft, eager little inhalation. That single gasp emboldened him – _exhilarated_ him – and he knew that he wanted to hear more.

Eagerly burying his face between Abigail’s thighs, Will groaned and angled his face into her cunt, her wetness coating his lips and chin as he licked across her slit and sucked. Driving his tongue past her soaked folds, he heard her cry out and felt her nails digging into his scalp, the pain numbing into a delicious sensation that had him devouring her more desperately.

Sliding a hand up her thigh, Will teased Abigail’s clit with the tip of his tongue, then moved to insert his fingers into her wet, sopping heat. He received a shock when Abigail’s palm connected with the side of his face. Jerking back in alarm, he gave a grunt when she shoved him down onto his back, breathless and stunned.

“I didn’t tell you to touch me,” she hissed, her face pink with arousal. “For such an ‘upstanding guy,’ you sure don’t seem to be too good at following directions.”

Will panted, his chest heaving as Abigail got down on her knees and straddled him, each of her slender thighs bracketing his narrow hips. But instead of frustration, he saw that the sultry side of Abigail had returned.

She lowered her lashes and bit her lip, now rolling her hips as she gave a breathy little sigh. “Is this why you became my guardian, Will?” Cupping her breasts, she circled her nipples with her thumbs and moaned. “When you first saw me, what did you think? Did you wanna suck my tits? Eat me out?”

Will trembled, arching his back as she slid her folds back and forth against his tip.

“I know you dream, Will… Hannibal told me.” Now reaching down between them, Abigail wrapped her hand around his cock and gently began to stroke. “Do you ever dream about me, Will? Do you ever… _touch_ me?” He quaked, mouth opening in a silent gasp as her pumps increased in vigor. “Do you _touch_ me?” she demanded.

“Y-yes…” he weakly confessed, humiliated.

“Show me how.” She released him and rocked back on her haunches, eyes bright and wild as she waited.

This was his chance. He was _finally_ allowed to touch her…if he didn’t act now, she might change her mind.

Practically delirious, Will seized a fistful of Abigail’s hair and yanked her forward, crashing his lips into hers as he licked and bit at her mouth. He tasted blood and groaned, feeling her hands slip around his throat before squeezing and _squeezing._ Will choked, stunned, before maneuvering her roughly down onto the floor. With his hand slipping between her thighs, his eyes grew feral and dark as he drove his fingers into her slippery cunt. Abigail cried out and arched into his touch, biting down on her bloody lip as his hand worked furiously between her legs. Again and again he pumped his fingers, snarling as her nails raked down the bare skin of his back. His flesh split and burned as she pulled him in for yet another kiss. The act was rough, frantic, and blistering, the taste of blood increasing as she yanked on his hair.

Abigail’s thighs came up and squeezed Will’s hips, her back arching as his cock began to grind against her slit.

“Do you fuck me in your dreams?” she asked, now pushing down on his tip.

Will felt the head of his cock slip inside her, but Abigail quickly halted her movements, not permitting him to go any further. He groaned, limbs quaking as he fought against the urge to drive repeatedly into her warm, tight space. _“Yes,”_ he gritted out, gripping her thighs as he kissed the hollow of her neck. “Yes, I fuck you…”

Triumphant, Abigail pushed on his chest until he was on his knees, marveling at the amount of control she had over him. Now sliding her hands up over his shoulders and around his neck, she kept his gaze and straddled his lap. “Do you wanna fuck me right now?”

Tremulously placing a hand against the small of her back, Will panted and she licked his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she rocked her hips impatiently into his. Reciprocating with quick, frantic little jerks against her heat, Will pulled on her hair and sucked at her dueling tongue, his lips parting from hers long enough to give a small, barely perceptible nod.

“Good boy.” Abigail reached between them and seized him between the legs, squeezing and stroking as she encouraged him to lie down on his back.

Groaning softly, Will arched into her briskly jerking hand and felt his cheeks flush, his head rolling back as he felt her cunt ease down around his throbbing cock. Bouncing and swiveling her hips, Abigail worked him deep inside her until she felt him stretching her tight walls. She bit her lip and gasped.

Will’s eyes fluttered at the sensation, his teeth gritting while she rocked urgently on top of him. Gripping her waist, Will forced her down each time he drove his hips upward, panting as he struggled for breath. “Fuck,” he growled, thrusting frantically beneath her.

Abigail smirked down at him and rolled her hips, using all of her body weight as she repeatedly slammed down into his lap. The forceful movements hit her nice and deep. Tossing her head back, she rose and fell against him as she felt his cock pulsing inside her.

“Don’t you come,” she warned, a biting edge to her tone.

Will trembled. “Abby, I…I just need…”

 _“Don’t!”_ she snapped, snagging her nails down his chest. He flinched at the burning sensation, but seemed oddly appeased by the violence. Perhaps he even craved it, for he reached between her legs and stroked her clit with his thumb, almost daring her with his eyes to punish him. Abigail, however, was far too distracted by the gratifying, mind-numbing waves of pleasure to say a word. Mouth opening in a harsh, startled gasp, she moaned softly and arched into his touch, encouraging him to keep rubbing as she desperately rode him into the floor.

At long last, Abigail’s eyes closed and her slick walls clamped down firmly around him, a wail catching in her throat as she writhed and jerked in his lap. Will stared up at her in agonized silence, hoping and praying that she would _finally_ grant him permission to…

“Come.”

Releasing a long, shuddery breath, Will felt his body wrack with relieved, excited spasms as he came hard inside her, each rough, violent buck of her hips causing him to release another wave of seed.

Abigail collapsed heavily against his chest. With a coy little smile, she kissed her way from his cheek to his neck and asked, “Maybe now you’ll pay more attention to me?”

Will merely panted in response. Sometimes it aggrieved him how very little he could control his impulses.

Seeming to sense this, Abigail reached down between his legs and cupped him, stroking and pulling until she felt him growing erect again. But to her surprise, Will seized her by the wrists and rolled her over beneath him, a sly smile crossing his face as he said, “Oh, no. If we’re doing this again, _I_ am going to be in charge. Now spread your legs.”

Abigail gaped up at him in shock, then tried to hide her smile while doing what he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to get this finished, but at least it's finally done! I also need to complete "Seeing Double," but I've been slow since people didn't really respond to Will/Jenna (aka Kacey Rohl's latest character). I enjoyed the idea of him having sex with an Abigail lookalike, because yes...angst. But it's rather difficult, so I don't know if it'll ever get finished at this rate. Hopefully someday soon! Anyway, thanks to all of you who've left such great feedback! You're all lovely! :)


End file.
